El mañana
by Chibi.Tsubasa
Summary: La premiére fic francaise sur Gorillaz ! yahoo !... une fic toute mimi enfin, ça, c'est moi qui le dis . ; sur la vision de Noodle pendant El Mañana... Venez lire ? please *regard de merlan frit qui fait fuir tout le monde*


_**El mañana : **_

_**Salut les gens !!! Voila, après avoir vue qu'il n'y avait AUCUNE fic française sur Gorillaz (sacrilège !!!) et ben, je me suis bouger le train pour remédier à ça et voila ce que ca donne ^^**_

_**El mañana en POV Noodle… un peu OCC peut être… si jamais ma fic ressemble a une fic anglaise (ou espagnole) déjà parut, je m'en excuse mais décline toute responsabilité !!!!**_

_**Mon niveau d'anglais est catastrophiquement trop bas pour que je comprenne les fics anglaise et je n'ai jamais appri l'espagnole, donc…**_

… _**Si une fic ressemble à la mienne, cela voudra dire que j'ai une JC (Jumelle de Caractère) quelque part dans le monde XD**_

_**Bon, place à ma fic ! (Parce que ma vie, tout le monde s'en foutise, non ?)**_

_**P.S : disclamer : tout pas a moi TT_TT et ceci et mon n'interprétation des choses, elle n'engage que moi, enjoy !**_

_**Ha ! Et pis, gommenasai pour les fautes d'orthographe qui seront a tous les coups présentent -_-'**_

* * *

J'ouvre mes yeux et je souris. Autour de moi, une mer de nuage infinie, je me sens si bien ici… Après tout, c'est chez moi…

Je me lève, cueillant une fleure au passage… Je m'approche du vide et la lâche… Je la suis du regarde jusqu'à ce qu'une bourrasque de vent l'emmène au delà de ma vision.

Je m'assis par terre, les jambes dans le vide. Ca aussi c'est si agréable. Je pourrai rester éternellement là, à contempler le ciel, le vide sous mes pieds et le vent caressant mon visage…

Mais ma paix fut troublée par deux hélicoptères. Encore eux… Ils sont chargée de me « surveillée »… pour qu'il ne « m'arrive rien »… C'est toujours la même chose… On me considère comme une sorcière… on m'exclue, tout ça a cause de mes stupide yeux vert… Mais c'est vrai qu'il est « anormale » que je puisse vivre sur cette parcelle de terre, avec ma maison… mon _« windmill »…_ qui lévite a plusieurs millier de mètre du sol !!

Je me rappelle ce que tu m'avais dit une fois…:

_« - Tu sais, moi, j'aime bien la couleur de tes yeux… ils sont comme une prairie qui s'étendrait à l' infini… »_

Je rougis en y repensant. Je pense rentrée bientôt… Tu me manque plus que je ne l'aurait crue, 2D…

C'est là que je me rends compte que qu'elle que chose cloche… Trop tard… Les hélicoptères étaient beaucoup plus prés que d'habitude… Au début, j'ai crue qu'ils voulaient se poser… Mais je l'ai est vue sortir leur canon et tirer… me viser…

J'ai courut vers mon seule refuge, je sentais les balles me frôler. J'ai réussit à attendre l'intérieur du moulin mais les balles ont traversés la porte en bois, j'ai bien crue mourir !!

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi font-ils ça ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai peur, tellement peur… Je suis prisonnière de ma prison dorée… je ne peux m'enfuir nul par… autour de moi, il n'y a que du vide… Pourquoi veulent-ils me tuer ? Ils ont peur de moi ? Peur de ce que je pourrai faire ? Mais jamais je ne ferai de mal à quelqu'un !!! Ils le savent pourtant, alors pourquoi ?...

Ils vont me tuer… je vais mourir… Mourir ? NON !! Non, je ne veux pas moi !!! J'ai encore plein de chose à faire !!! et puis… 2D… je veux encore le voire !!! Je veux lui dire quelque chose !! Et Russel !! Et Murdoc !!… Je veux encore jouer de la musique avec eux… rire avec eux… J'étais tellement heureuse avec eux ! Alors pourquoi veulent-ils m'enlevé mon bonheur ?

Les hélicoptères sont passée tout prés, ils ont cassée les ailes de mon moulin, je le sens partir a la dérive…

Derrière le mur, je remplie mes jambes contre ma poitrine… je ferme les yeux, prix de toute mes forces pour que tout ceci soit un cauchemar…Je prix de toute mes forces pour me réviller bientôt… je n'entends plus les tires des hélicoptères… est-ce fini ?

Je sors de ma cachette… prudemment… Ce que je vis me fit monter les larmes aux yeux… Tout !! Ils avaient tout détruis !!! Tout était en feu… ma maison… mon jardin…

Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mérité ca ?

Ils m'ont vue, ils reviennent vers moi, me tirant encore dessus…

Je coure… Encore et encore… J'arrive à rentrer dans ma maison qui n'est plus que ruine mais les tirent ne cessent pas…

Des débris du toit en feu tombe tout autour de moi, me blessent…

Je suis a moitié allongé sur le sol… une poutre étalée par terre m'a fait tomber… Je crois que ma cheville est cassée…

Je me traine vers la fenêtre… des braises ardentes volent de partout…

Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ?

Ma maison perd de l'altitude… elle tombe…et moi avec…

Toute mes affaires s'envolent elles aussi… ma précieuse guitare… l'unique photo de nous quatre a la création du groupe…

Ma maison arrive prés d'un canyon, je vois le sol s'approcher de plus en plus… 2D, j'ai peur… terriblement peur…

_- Dare ka… tasuketeyo… Ru-chan…Mu-chan…2D-chan… 2D !!!!!!!!!_

Je crie une dernière fois ton nom et ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui m'attend…

2D, tu sais, enfaite, moi, je t'ai……….

* * *

- _Ohé ! 2D ! où t'étais passé ? t'es en r'tard pour la répète ! déjà qu'y'a pas Noodle…_

_- Oui, bonjours à toi aussi Murdoc, belle journée hein ?... Ouai, bon, désolée les gars, j'ai due aller chercher quelque chose…_

_- Pour l'anniversaire de Noodle, hein ?_

_- Hein ? Qu'es tu raconte, Russel, c'est l'annive de la gamine ? quand ?_

_- Demain ! _

_- On me prévient toujours en retard moi…_

_- Comme ci t'allais lui acheter quelque chose de toute façon…_

- … _pas faux…_

Avec un soupire de résignation, 2D se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui servait de mur à la salle.

Il sortie une petite bague, avec une petite pierre ronde et verte au milieu.

Il sourit en la regardant… Vivement que Noodle revienne !!

Tout à coup, la pierre se fendit en deux au même moment, 2D eut l'impression qu'on l'appelait, il regarda vers le ciel qui peu à peu, c'était remplie de nuages noirs…

2D distingua a plusieurs kilomètre de là un point rouge… on aurait dit que quelque chose de gros y bruler… quelque chose de très, très gros… assez volumineux pour être de la taille d'un moulin… voire même plus…

- …_Noo…dle…?..._

Des larmes se mirent t'à couler sur les joues de 2D… Sans qu'il sache pourquoi… Sans qu'il puisse les retenir…

_**

* * *

**_

Reviews ?

_**Oui, bon, je sais, j'ai rajouté des trucs, et en plus c'est court… maiseuuhhh !!! faut pas faire attention au détails . ^^' (alors les fait pas remarquer -_-' )**_

**_Bisouilles tout le monde !!! and FREE HUGS TOO !!!!! (mais pas trop quand même vue que je suis malade ^^' )_**

**_P.S: deviner quelle chanson j'ai écouté en écrivant cette fic ? un cookie numérique à qui trouvera en premier !!!... donc pour ça il faut des... des... Reviews !!! et oui ! bonne réponce .;_**


End file.
